


Song For Me

by honeyzbear



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Modern AU, Sad Ending, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyzbear/pseuds/honeyzbear
Summary: Inspired by the song, ' drivers license'.//A young man stood on the barrier of the bridge, looking over the horizon of water spreading far, paying no notice to the headlights blaring at him and a boy dressed in white rapidly leaving his car.'Wei Ying! What are you doing? Get away from there-''Lan Zhan', Wei Ying cut off Lan Zhan and turned on his heel to face him, a step closer to safety and a step further from the waters.'Wei Ying-''Did you mean what you wrote in that song about me? Lan Zhan?', his voice cracked. Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying, his heart breaking.His disheveled black hair, tears running down his cheeks, no sign of stopping but a pained smile showed on his face.'Did you?'
Relationships: Lan Wangji / Wei Wuxian, lan zhan / wei ying
Kudos: 12





	Song For Me

**Author's Note:**

> [NOT PROOF-READ]  
> Hi !! This story was inspired by the song 'Drivers License' by Olivia Rodrigo.  
> I did choose not to use warnings but i would like to say, be prepared for major death.  
> .  
> There is only 1chapter. I may write more but i am unsure.  
> There will be flashbacks involved.  
> (By the way, this story is a mess and idk what im writing lol)

#  Unspoken Promise 

'Hey Lan Zhan?', Wei Ying slide into the seat next to his best friend and peered over his shoulder to see what the other was reading while he payed no attention.  
'Mn?'  
Wei Ying leaned away and lied his head on the table looking at Lan Zhan, briefly taking in the features of the man hes been in love with for so long.  
'Well guess what i got last week!', Lan Zhan said nothing but looked at Wei Ying expectedly waiting for his reply.  
'I got my drivers license! I can now visit you any time!', Wei Ying smiled brightly, sitting up straight while Lan Zhan gently smiled at Wei Ying, although he didnt show it much, inside he was bursting with happiness.  
'Congratulations Wei Ying'  
'Aha! Thank you my lovely Lan Zhan!', Wei Yings smile didnt falter even as Lan Zhan went back to his book.

Wei Ying knew Lan Zhan probably wouldn't want to be disturbed more than he has been while reading his book, so instead Wei Ying pulled out his phone, that had been smashed many times but surprisingly still worked great, plugging in his ear buds, he played the song Lan Zhan had written for him.

Lan Zhan had nearly finished his book, Wei Ying had been drawing random things, including Lan Zhan but he doesn't mention it, until Lan Zhans phone vibrated against the table. Lan Zhan picked it up and his eyes scanned over the message, his eyes brightening up after reading, quickly sending a reply and packing his stuff into his bag. Wei Ying watched him wearily,' Where are you going so quickly?'  
'Oh, sorry Wei Ying something came up.', Wei Ying nodded. Knowing that wasn't near enough the truth but going along with it. He watched as Lan Zhan walked towards the exit, seeing a girl smiling at him brightly and him mirroring the smile, just as bright. 

Eyes welling with tears, Wei Ying got up and hastily packed away his stuff. He knew what had just happened and refused to accept it. Feeling the weight of a shattered heart and worthless thoughts upon his shoulders.

// _Time skip _//__

__'A-Xian! You're back so soon?', Wei Ying looked up and saw his sister who was smiling until she saw the condition Wei Ying was in.  
'Oh, Wei Ying whats wrong? Come on-'  
'No Yanli im fine, dont worry', he showed a smile, filled with nothing unlike his usual bright smiles, before Yanli could protest, Wei Ying ran off to his room. 

Yanli sighed and went off to her brother, Jiang Cheng, who had been half asleep on a chair.  
'Jiang Cheng', she watched him as he jumped up with his fists in front of him causing Yanli to laugh softly. He put his fists down and awkwardly smiled,' Whats wrong Yanli?'  
'Something is wrong with A-Xian, it seems hes been crying'  
'Crying? What? Lets go talk to him then', Yanli nodded in agreement as the two siblings walked towards Wei Yings room and cautiously entered.

Their hearts ached as soon as they saw the sight in front of them. Wei Ying was curled in a ball upon his bed, his long black hair no longer in its usual red ribbon but spread out and tangled around him. He seemed not to notice the two Jiang siblings watching him, or if he did, he decided to take no notice to them both.

'Wei Wuxian, tell me whats wrong right now and no avoiding.'  
As startled as he was by hearing the worry and care in his brothers voice, he couldnt bring himself to move, he felt as if he was stuck. Suddenly he felt the weight of somebody sit at the end of the bed, turning his head slightly, he saw his shije _Authors Note - I am still learning chinese and what certain words mean / are spelled. If i spelt this wrong please tell me so i can fix it. _  
Then he felt a pair of arms lift him up against the headboard of his bed and got passed some tissues.__

'A-Xian, please tell us what's wrong', Jiang Cheng nodded and sat on a chair that was left in the room. Wei Ying sighed shakily, wiping the lasting tears from his eyes. It made him feel better knowing his sister and brother were there, even if they weren't biologically related, it was still a major relief for him. But, now he was thinking about the events that had occured, why was he so stressed over it? Surely it most likely meant nothing, Lan Zhan may have just went to see another friend but the glow that appeared in his eyes and the bright smile that was showing on his face caused him to doubt everything. 

__

_  
>_

__He nodded and decided it would just be best to tell them both everything, so he did. They were both surprised by the fact Wei Ying had a crush on his best friend, Lan Zhan but decided that wasnt important currently. 'A-Xian..it's okay, its not your fault, dont worry', He had started to cry again as Yanli wiped his tears and Jiang Cheng looked at him in disbelief and obvious anger rising off him. He wasn't surprised by most of what Wei Ying had said, he was indeed a sensitive person but the fact of his brother getting this badly hurt over it broke him.  
'You know what? I'll talk to him and knock some sense into him', Wei Ying immediately flared that idea down, he knew his brother would've meant figuratively but also literally and the one thing he didnt want was Lan Zhan getting hurt, even if that would leave Wei Ying with an open wound that would never heal.  
'Look A-Xian, i'll make sure Jiang Cheng doesn't do anything bad but if this happens again..I dont know if i'll be able to hold back, it hurts us to see you so hurt', he nodded. If it carried on, Wei Ying wouldn't do anything to stop them, nor himself from other stuff. __

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Wei Ying had felt so much more better so soon, it was only a few hours but he completely forgot while having fun with his siblings, Yanli made her famous Lotus Soup and they watched movies together. However, when Yu Ziyuan caught them still messing around she sent them to stop. Causing Wei Ying to be sent to his pit of despair once again. How hard he hoped that tomorrow would be better.

__

__

__

_// _time skip because im lazy lol_ // _

__

__

__

__Wei Ying walked into the library and automatically spotted Lan Zhan, an unknown smile on his face and the previous feeling of a sunken heart disappearing. He knew Lan Zhan wouldnt leave him, right? Pushing the worries to the back of his mind, we walked towards him and sunk into the seat beside him.  
'Hello my wonderful Lan Zhan'  
'Mn.', Wei Ying pouted at the lack of response and flicked Lan Zhan on the head causing him to show an annoyed glance towards him.  
'Oh by the way, are you doing anything tonight?', Wei Ying watched as Lan Zhans ears reddened slightly but his face blank like usual. Oh how good he was at controlling those emotions of his.  
'Why do you ask?'  
'I was wondering if we could do anything!', Wei Ying smiled as Lan Zhan looked at him.  
'I'm sorry Wei Ying, im busy', Lan Zhan looked away as he saw Wei Ying look at him with sad eyes.  
'Oh thats fine..what are you doing?'  
'Meeting someone.', Wei Ying nodded, suddenly the weight was brought back upon him and tears pricked his eyes. He knew who he was meeting up with but didnt want to believe it. Twice in a row? No way that would be true._ _

__

__

__

__'I'm sorry Wei ying, i have to go now', Lan Zhan hurriedly got up and walked off towards the exit as Wei Ying watched and saw her again._ _

__

__

__

__Shakily, he packed up his stuff and left. This time he didnt cry. He didnt want his siblings to know again._ _

__

__

__

__//_ _

__

__

__

__Before Wei Ying realized it, those two days turned into nearly two months of not seeing Lan Zhan. Every time he did, he was with the girl, Mian Mian, not even a word was spoken between the two causing Wei Ying to be in pure heartbreak but not showing it. Of course his siblings recognised it, even other people were. Nie Huaisang, Wen Ning. They both saw something was severly off about Wei Ying._ _

__

__

__

__He never talked about it though, why should he bother others about his problems? That was his thoughts every time he considered doing so._ _

__

__

__

__'Look. Wei Wuxian', he looked up to see Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng slamming their trays onto the table in the cafeteria, causing some people to look their way.  
'What?', he slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, it was broken and scratchy. The problems of barely using it. Both the boys looked at him with worry.  
'Don't worry, im fine! See!', he smiled.  
'Wei Wuxian, dont lie to me', he looked down.  
'Please explain to us', Nie Huaisang looked at him worriedly.  
'Fine, i miss him', he looked at them with tears flowing down his cheeks and two arms immediately wrapping around him. _ _

__

__

__

__After telling his brother and Huaisang about everything that had occurred over the past two months and how broken he was. It took a lot of convincing to stop both boys from attacking Lan Zhan, he was grateful that they would protect him even if they werent fit for it. He ended up leaving early with nobody realizing, he didnt go anywhere specific but made sure to avoid any calls._ _

__

__

__

_// _Time skip god is back lol_ // _

____

__

____

____Wei Ying drove onto the bridge and pulled his into car to the side, checking his phone _11:53 pm _, he realised how long it had been since he left, barely thinking about how worried people would be about him.  
He let out a shaky breath and looked over the bridge and watched the waters that flowed underneath and the leaves fall from the trees, landing onto the waters, causing a soft wave.___ _ _ _

____

__

____

______The wind blew past him and the rain drops started to fall, causing his hair to go into more of a tangled mess, his face damp with tears having the rain make the marks more evident. Smiling, he looked up at the sky, letting the rain soak him with no care._ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

As the rain fell heavily, cars went back and forth. Only one seemed to stand out as it swiftly maneuvered through and past the rest, blocking out the horns and angry drivers yelling. Knuckles white from holding on so tight as if everything would be gone in one move, staying focused. Attempting to not let those thoughts slip into his mind.

As the car approached the bridge of the city, a faint outline of a man could be seen, standing on the barrier watching the night horizon.

The headlights shining bright in his direction as a sign to get down, but to no avail, the young man ignored it completely. A boy dressed in full white rapidly jumped out of his car, leaving it astray as he walked towards the young man.

'Wei Ying! What are you doing? Get down-'  
'Lan Zhan!', Wei Ying turned on his heel so he was now facing Lan Zhan, as he was one step closer away from waters.  
'Wei Ying-'

'Lan Zhan..', he looked up at Lan Zhan with teary eyes as Lan Zhan looked back at him, reflecting his emotions.  
_'Did..Did you mean what you wrote in that song about me?', his voice cracked, echoing the pain that he could not show, Lan Zhan felt his world crumble._  
_'Did you?'_

'Wei Ying..please get down', Lan Zhan retreated to take a step forward but halted as he heard a broken laugh.  
'So you're not gonna answer are you? How about this, why did you leave me for so long when you could see how much i was hurting!', Wei Ying was screaming as more teared flowed down his cheeks, surprising him.  
'I was hurting too! You have no idea what it was like, you acted cold towards me too!', Lan Zhan didnt shout but the pain laced in his voice.

They both stayed silent and the silence echoed around them, getting louder each second. Allowing themselves to get drowned in the rain.

'You know..its funny'  
'What?'  
'You..you are still in those white funeral clothes', Wei Ying smiled sadly, 'And for once it fits Lan Zhan.'  
'What are you talking about Wei Ying?'  
'Answer my question and I'll tell you'  
'Yes. I meant everything Wei Ying', Wei Ying smiled but cried harder than he ever did in those months with out Lan Zhan.

'What was it even called?', Lan Zhan stayed silent. 'Its fine, dont tell me, but Lan Zhan'

They both stared at each other, tears staining their faces, clothes soaked, hair messed and wet.

 **'Thank you',** Wei Ying smiled and held his arms out, allowing himself to fall. Surprise overtook Lan Zhan, immediately snapping away from it and running to the edge of the bridge after Wei Ying.

Everything moved in slow-motion. Lan Zhan hurriedly jumped upon the edge and let himself fall after Wei Ying, his Wei Ying, he saw Wei Yings face, eyes closed, waiting to hit the waters. Instead, Lan Zhan grabbed his hand and pulled himself into Wei Ying, holding him tight. 

'Lan Zhan..', Wei Ying wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan, opening his eyes and gazed at him as Lan Zhan done the same.

_'Wangxian'_

With no warning, both boys hit the waters and submerged. Still holding onto each other.

As they sunk deeper into the waters, faint sounds of sirens could be heard. Wei Ying had lost contact with Lan Zhan after the impact of the waters but Lan Zhan tried to hold on. He stared into the abyss of waters, keeping his eyes only on Wei Ying.

As the lack of air took over Lan Zhan, he dozed off into a deep sleep, his hand not letting go off Wei Ying.

Their love still as strong for each other, making an unspoken promise to forever love each other. 

//

_Thats it, the end right? Both boys being hopelessly in love, too dense too notice. Why was Lan Zhan always with the girl? She was helping him._

_Helping him with ideas to confess, who knew it would end up like this. No proper confession, just one word shared before utter lose._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, yeah it was sad and angsty lol. I may write another chapter with a happy ending soon if people want one!  
> Anyways, please leave some feedback if you guys have time, whether its kudos or comments, please leave something! I would like to know what you guys think!  
> [NOT PROOF-READ]


End file.
